


Constelacion Ruidosa

by SerpienteAlbina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Que flojera poner todos los nombres, mierda gay, suguru tiene una gran piscina, tarde cualquiera
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpienteAlbina/pseuds/SerpienteAlbina
Summary: Numai prefiere el silencio y las estrellas, sakishima esta lleno de estrellas, hiroo pierde su apuesta
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Numai Kazuma/Sakishima Isumi
Kudos: 4





	Constelacion Ruidosa

**Author's Note:**

> Personajes muy fuera de carácter, pero no es mi culpa apenas tienen material de ellos.  
> Hc de sakishima; Cuenta con muchas "constelaciones" pero a numai solo le importó la de leo porque él es leo y siente que eso lo mas cercano a sakishima

  
Numai tiene, en definitiva, más afinidad por el silencio que por el barullo y eso es algo que hasta la tribuna entiende. Numai es alguien que puede concentrarse mejor en la calma y el silencio, que en definitiva prefiere escuchar sus pensamientos antes que palabras de aliento (aunque nunca las menosprecia) por aquello mismo era una serpiente nocturna que no podía evitar observar por la ventana las pocas estrellas que la contaminación lumínica de tokio dejaba ver durante horas mientras pensaba... ¿En que pensaba? Solo él sabria. 

Aquella tarde habian decidido pasarla, debido al calor insoportable, en la piscina de casa de daishou con el resto del equipo de voley del nohebi, con el pequeño plus del novio de su capitán que estaba de visita en la prefectura aquella semana, no dejo de ver al mas charlatan de su equipo ni un segundo mientras este hablaba gustoso con el susodicho novio del capitán desde dentro del agua dándole la espalda y regalándole así una vista perfecta de sus pecas. Desparramadas y espaciadas en toda la espalda de sakishima el falso rubio no pudo evitar divagar comparándolas con un cielo estrellado que nunca jamas podria ver en la noche.

El sonido pasó a segundo plano mientras sentado al borde de la piscina y con los pies remojandose comenzaba a unir mentalmente punto a punto las pecas del castaño pecoso, no escuchaba el chapoteo del agua mientras Yoshiya se echaba haciendo una bala de cañón demostrándole a Akihiko que no era un cobarde, ni a kuguri quejarse desde su inflable porque le habían despertado con el movimiento del agua, mucho menos el murmullo del par de chismosos que eran su capitán y el azabache más serio de su equipo tras de él, o la charla que se efectuaba frente a él con terushima y sakishima hablando tan animadamente y por supuesto completamente ajeno a como Sō, su liberó, caminaba tras de él para empujarlo al agua repentinamente cuando por fin logró encontrar su constelación entre las pecas de sakishima.

Por la sorpresa de aquello último la mayoría posó la mirada en él mientra reían ¿Quien se preocuparía? Todos sabían que era bueno nadando. Cuando salió del agua tomó aire para soltar lo que cualquiera tomaría como que había tragado agua.

— Leo — todos miraron ¿Que dijo? — tienes la constelación de Leo en la espalda.

Y señalando aquello a la vez que su mirada se posaba en sakishima todo el ruido volvió a sus oídos repentinamente 

— Te dije! Te dije que estaba mirando a isumi, me debes cincuenta yenes — había dicho un altanero daisho a la vez que tendía su mano hacia hiroo 

— Podrías haber sido más discreto, numai! — refunfuñónamente comentó hiroo dando el monto a su compañero de chismes — Tenía esperanzas en que estuvieras pensando en otra cosa 

sakishima por su parte parecía haberse quedado mudo con el rostro rojo por haber sido estudiado por la mirada de su as por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, y numai... Bajo la atenta mirada y sonrisa burlona del novio de su capitán y su equipo entero se sintió desnudo por delatarse tan obviamente sobre... Lo mucho y seguido que veía a su compañero y setter.

— mierda.

Definitivamente, prefería haberse quedado en silencio que haberse descubierto ante aquellas ruidosas constelaciones esa tarde en la piscina 


End file.
